Sick & Twisted Lies
by ChiekoKawabe
Summary: The story starts off with Reira's death. It escalates from there until...
1. Chapter 1 :: Death of Reira Serizawa

"Bitch please. You think you own me."

"Damn right I do! Who the hell do you think you are? You think you're better than me? Really? I'll show you what I'm made of if it so pleases you!"

Just at that moment, several bullet shots were heard. Voices were muffled. Screaming sounded through the halls of a large and flamboyant yet haunting manor. Reira Serizawa had just been murdered at that very moment... At that place, in that small amount of time.

~ ......... ~

"The poor girl. She never knew what was coming."

"Wasn't that the guy she was seeing for the longest without anyone ever knowing?"

"I guess he'd gone crazy."

Chatter among by-standers was echoing through the streets of London. Trapnest was only there for a few weeks; they were there for a short recording session because fans in Japan were too anxious for their new release.

Close by, on a family's television set, reporters were explaining the incident on national television.

"Japan's hit band, Trapnest has just lost its lead lady. Singer-songwriter Reira Serizawa has just been shot to death. She had reportedly taken five gun shot wounds to the chest and heart and died just several hours ago at the crime scene. She had been raised in an English-language setting and then moved to Japan when she was younger without much knowledge of the Japanese language. There in Japan she met Takumi Ichinose, Trapnest's current leader and bassist, and they became close friends. Our sources say that at one point Reira had a 'fling' with Ichinose. How do you think he feels about this?"

"I'm sure he's devastated! Not only has he lost his band's only hope, but his first love as well. I'm also sure his wife at home is pretty happy that her competition has been demolished."

"Well, that's all we have on this situation. We'll be sure to include more information later on tonight's show!"

Takumi pressed a button on the TV's remote. The television turned off, and all he could do was sigh. He was infuriatingly upset with Black Stone's bass player. How could Shinichi have killed Reira? He knew about their relationship, them seeing each other behind everyone else's backs. Takumi just couldn't understand why Shin would do something like that. He was sure that Shin loved her.

The tall and slender bassist paced around the room, clearly in thought. His face was undetectable; if at any time someone were to walk in, they'd think he was still feeling normal. Takumi had that power over people -- to manipulate and trick them. With the snap of a finger he could have anyone at his mercy and it'd be a piece of cake. He could have his cake and eat it too, just as easily.

At home in Takumi's apartment, Nana Ichinose (nicknamed Hachiko) is in complete shock. All over the news was Reira's death, with many different rumors appearing on every news channel available to her. Hachi did not cry, she did not scream, she didn't do anything. Her jaw was dropped wide open and she had lost the remote to the floor with her clumsiness.

The phone rang. Nana Osaki (a close friend to both Shinichi and Hachiko) was on the line. Hachiko quickly picked up and yelled into the phone, "Where's Shin?!"

Nana was silent. Her being the lead singer of Black Stones (Blast for short), she found this to be quite a shock as well. Finally, she spoke, "We're not sure..."

Hachi broke down in tears. She realized how much was at stake at this moment. Shin had been in love with Reira and vice versa. She couldn't comprehend why Shin would do that to Reira. "We've got to find him before it's too late, Nana.."

Nana gulped. She knew that Hachi was right. "I know," she said through a choking forced voice.

Nana always pretended to be strong, and only showed her struggling side towards some people. After she lost Ren, she had turned cold. Ren was the guitarist for Trapnest. It's hard to believe that so many contradictions had drawn up between the relationship of Trapnest and Blast.

Blast's Nana was dating Trapnest's Ren. Ren had died in a car accident and was originally Blast's bassist before they hit big time. Hachiko is one of Nana's best friends, married to enemy band Trapnest's bassist. Shin, apart of Blast, was seeing Reira unofficially.

What was to become of all of these contradictions?


	2. Chapter 2 :: Discoveries

The funeral was to be held four days later. Only close friends and family were invited. Only the following people were at the funeral:

Takumi

Yasu

Nana Ichinose

Nana Osaki

Nobuo

Naoki

Reira's mother

Takumi's mother

And a few others who were not revealed in the news report.

Shinichi was nowhere to be found. Hachiko was beginning to get worried; she hadn't heard from him since he disappeared weeks ago. Blast wasn't even in England at the time of Reira's murder. Shin had to have sneaked away to the country when he went missing.

The police couldn't find him either. If they did, chances are, he'd have harder jail time because he went to jail once for drugs. The blond, spikey-haired teen loved getting in trouble. He never worried much about how it affected those around him, and he acted on his sudden urges too quickly to fight them off.

At the funeral, heads were hung low as they, for the last time, saw Reira's face before she went under. Seeing Reira's dead face made Takumi go pale. He couldn't imagine her being so... unlively. She was always such a hyper and emotional person. Her quietness at this moment was just unreal to him. The rest of Trapnest's bandmates, which only left Naoki, felt the same way as Takumi.

Hachiko couldn't even go to see her face; she was too upset at this moment.

Once the funeral was over, everyone made their way home. For once, Takumi came home with Hachi. They talked about their good times with Reira, and Takumi eventually began to cry. This was a side that Hachi had never seen of him. He was not the type to openly cry in front of her. Maybe this was because he grow up with Reira; the pain must've been too great. At one point, Hachi was cheated on because Takumi accepted Reira's desires of her to become one of his many lovers...

The next day, a calm and peaceful Yasu called Takumi while he was out. Takumi picked up the phone, and they started talking about Reira. Yasu speculated that this whole thing was just a hoax; he said that the girl in the casket didn't look like Reira. Takumi somewhat agreed, saying that looking at her did not feel right.

"So what are you saying? You think someone pulled this out of their ass?" Takumi inquired.

Yasu coughed lightly, quietly speaking back, "Yeah. I think this is just all bull and that Reira was kidnapped. Maybe they're selling her into prostitution?"

Takumi had been in a diner this whole time, way in the back where most people could not see him. He slammed a fist on the table. "What do you mean, prostitution?!"

Yasu sighed. "I mean, Reira is a valuable person. If someone hears that she's being sold, they may put up big bucks for her. Aside from that, Shin could've killed her any time he wanted, but he decided to go out of his way to disappear into the night and end up in England? It would've been a perfect time to take her in England when she likes to go out to the ocean so much."

Takumi was boiling with anger, but he controlled himself very well. "Yeah, I see what you're saying. Now that I think about it, even though they're saying Shin killed her, I hadn't seen him the whole time I was there. I figured he had kept himself hidden pretty well for once. Shin isn't the type to go out of his way for something, is he?"

In his office, Yasu sipped black coffee. He was a tall and bald guy. He was rarely seen without his glasses. "No, he's not. He's very clumsy. The police would've caught him by now."

Takumi shifted the phone to another ear. He was distressed. Takumi was usually the calm and cool type, but for once, he was feeling the stress. "The real question is 'What do we do now?'"

Caught off guard, Yasu spoke in a clear voice, "I'm not sure..."


	3. Chapter 3 :: Sexy Transformation

-1"God dammit! Dammit all! How are we gonna pull this one off, boss?"

"Listen, I've explained this a hundred times. Shut yer yap and do as I say. Just take her to the back, hand her the shit, and tell her to put it on."

"All right, I got this, boss."

A nervous Reira sat alone in a dark closet, or what she thought was a closet. She'd been knocked out for quite a bit of time. Her hair was matted, and blood appeared to be dried on her forehead and hair. She was petrified and just wanted to cry, but something told her that the quieter she was, the easier it'd be.

Lights flickered on, and doors opened. Reira realized she'd been put in a storage room. A short and chunky bald man threw fabrics at her.

"Listen here, I know you're scared, but we'll treat you right. Okay, beautiful? So long as you're obedient, you'll be okay. So put these clothes on."

Reira nodded. Tears welled up in her eyes as she unfolded the clothes. She wiped them away.

The man slammed the doors shut but left the light on. "I'll be back in five minutes."

Reira removed her silky summer dress from her petite frame and slid on the intricate bra-like shirt and tight missionary skirt. Both were in a dashing ruby-red color, complimented by black ribbons and corset detailing. Reira had no idea what to make of her situation.

When the doors opened again, two tall men grabbed her by her arms and roughly removed her from the premises. They dragged her to a salon-like room and sat her in a stool, then threw a large black cape on her shoulders.

A woman entered the room as the two large men exited.

"Hello, dear. I've heard so much about you." The woman walked over to Reira and planted a gentle but quick kiss on her lips. "You are quite famous, aren't you? I bet you're confused. Don't worry. I've been put in charge of your well-being. You'll be fine. Now, I'm going to change your appearance some. It won't be drastic. I'm going to cut some locks off, dye it and style it as according."

The woman pulled out a pair of scissors and set them on a table. Then she sprayed Reira's hair with spray bottle. "My name is Bellatrix. You can just call me Angie. I've never liked my name much."

Angie took a chunk of Reira's locks, grabbed the scissors and cut away. Fifteen minutes later, her hair was chin length.

She prepared a bottle of dye and began shaking it. "You're quite the quiet one. I think your new look will suit you. You are such a cute little doll."

An hour passes and Reira's look transforms. Her curly long blond locks are traded for a traditional Japanese cut. Chin-length straight black hair.

Angie sweeps up the locks laying around on the floor, then helps Reira up from her seat. She removes the black cape. "Dear, you are stunning. Sexy. Brilliant. I will love taking care of you."

"Angie! Hurry the hell up! What's taking so damn long?" The bald man storms into the room, his chunky face painted in pink fury.

She laughs and shakes her head. "Beauty is hard to come by, and hard to attain. It takes a while. She's ready." She turns Reira to the bald man and pushes her softly. "Paul won't bite you."

Reira stumbles forward, and walks to Paul.

"We've got lots of plans for you."

"Don't abuse her too much.. I haven't had much fun with her yet," Angie pleads to Paul.

"Ay, don't worry, the boss likes her."


End file.
